This is not Goodbye
by snheetah
Summary: A little moment between Sacagawea and Theodore Roosevelt during her final night at the Natural Museum of History.


**I don't own Night at the Museum**

* * *

Darkness. That was all Sacagawea saw when she awoke from her long slumber. Darkness within a tight enclosed space where she felt herself having trouble breathing. Was she trapped in a box?

 _Oh no_ the native thought as she slammed her hands against the lid of the box. They were going to take her away!

So the rumors were true after all. Without Larry here to help them, some of the exhibits were not going to see their friends again. This museum was their home and they were going to be taken away from it.

Giving the box one might push with her hands, the lid snapped open as foam peanuts scattered all over the polished floor of the museum. It was not only her, but the rest of her friends popped the lids of their boxes open and jumped out. Styrofoam flew everywhere from the boxes as they were littered upon the floor. Coming into contact with the familiar bright lights of the museum, her eyes easily adjusted as she stepped out of the box and onto the floors of the museum.

The first person she saw was the one and only beloved night guard of the museum, Larry Daley. It had been a whole two years ever since she last saw him. She didn't know whether to be happy or just upset. A part of her was thrilled that he was here. Maybe they were not going to go away to this new museum called the Smithsonian after all, but from the looks of it, that was not the case.

Smoothing out her clothes, Sacagawea folded her arms as she looked over at Larry enthusiastically speaking about the Smithsonian. However, she knew that it was not going to be the same. A part of her was feeling that she was being taken away from her family…again and experiencing such again was something that she did not want to think about.

The native's thoughts were then broken away as she heard a familiar voice making it's way to her ears. That voice belonged to the one and only Theodore Roosevelt, the man who she loved very much.

"Jedediah, please!" the twenty-sixth president of the United States of America suddenly spoke, halting the debacle between the Western miniature and the night guard. "Lawrence, these are emotional times for all of us. But it is our last night as a family, and I don't want to see it squandered in self-pity. So who will join me for one final stroll through these hallowed halls?"

Sacagawea sadly looked up at him. She knew that this was going to be her last night here and the last night that she was to be with Teddy. The president adjusted himself upon his horse and extended out a gloved hand towards the native. With a warm, yet sad, smile, Sacagawea gently placed her hand upon his and hoisted herself up onto the horse as the two rode together throughout the museum.

The two rode in silence throughout the same. Both wanted to say something to one another but they didn't know what. Sacagawea looked around the walls of the museum, taking in whatever she could for the last time. As for Teddy, he just let out a crestfallen sigh. In response, the native gently held him by his waist and rested her head against his shoulder as they rode.

"I will miss you Teddy," Sacagawea whispered as a sigh escaped her delicate lips. She tried her best not to cry. That was the last thing she wanted to do but it was truly difficult for her to hold it all in, no matter how strong and brave of a woman she was.

The horse suddenly stopped as Teddy got himself off and helped her down. Sacagawea saw that he beheld a gentle and warm smile upon his lips but with a mixture of sadness. He gently held her hands before resting one of his gloved hands tenderly upon her cheek. "I will miss you too my dear," he said to her, "even though we will be departed from one another, it is not our final goodbye."

Sacagawea lightly sniffled as she looked down at his hand that was holding hers. Tears stung her eyes but she was not going to let them fall. She had to be strong, strong for herself and strong for Teddy. The native felt his index finger under her chin as he lightly raised her head so she could look at those sparkling blue eyes one last time.

"Love always has its way of finding one another," he said, "and we will find one another once again."

Sacagawea did not know how true this was, but the positivity that was in Teddy's voice made her feel better and at ease. He was probably right, maybe they will get the chance to see each other once again, and when that chance would come she would not let it go to waste.

Taking heed to his words, Sacagawea nodded her head and mustered the brightest smile that she could. "It will be an adventure," she suddenly said to him, "an adventure that I shall endure on my own, but I do know that we will reunite again."

Those words made the president smile as his blue eyes twinkled within the bright lights of the museum. "Of course we shall my dear," he said as he bought her hand gently to his lips and tenderly kissed it. "This is not goodbye."


End file.
